Dillard University will continue its biomedical investigations under the MBRS program with four projects in 1985-86. Project #1 -"Host parasite relationships between the American cockroach" will identify extra - and intracelluar enzymes of the yeast parasite, will examine the responses of the cokroach under experimental infections, and will collaborate with USDA scientists to definitively identify the parasite down to species. Project #2 -"Long term regulation of acetyl CoA carboxylase", will measure activity and amount of acetyl CoA carboxylase, and measure the amount of translatable messenger RNA for acetyl CoA carboxylase in the liver of rats on different diets. Project #3 -"Localization of contractile protein in the differentiated rabbit heart cell", will identify cell types in in vitro differentiation, detect pre-cardiac cells in rabbit embryos and identify C protein in cardiac muscle preparations. Project #4 -"Structure and age-related changes in glycosaminoglycans from corneal tissue", will apply the technique of raman spectroscopy to determine age-related changes in the corneas of rats.